


Ten Steps

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a live-in babysitter for the CFO of one of New York's most successful shipping companies turned out to be better than expected — in fact, Lee couldn't have hoped for a better job. There's just one catch, he's in love with his boss, and it doesn't help that said boss is too socially retarded to understand the concept of flirting.</p>
<p>Luckily, Lee gets Richard's daughter onboard, and together they plot out a plan on how to make Richard fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Northwind who listens to me talk endlessly about fic without complaning, who steers me in the right directions and for generally being awesome. Fic writing would not be the same without you! *hugs in all eternity*
> 
> I know Richard is definitely the cook in their relationship, but in this fic it's the other way around. I'm sorry, it had to be that way. Bear with me.

The alarm clock on Lee's bedside table bursted into life at exactly 6:30, reminding him of the chores that lay ahead. He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, it had gotten late last night; he and Richard had shared a bottle of red and watched the new Steven Spielberg movie. And thinking of that, he became aware of that he had to make Richard's lunch.   
  
He crawled out of bed, changed his underwear and took the sniff test on a t-shirt before pulling it on, then he shuffled into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out Richard's favorite toppings, and turned on the radio as he reached for the bread. "Oh, I like this song," Lee mumbled to himself as _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars started playing. He turned up the volume, realized he had forgotten the butter and danced his way over to the fridge again, retrieving the butter, shaking his ass a little, starting to sing along quietly.    
  
"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to dooo, hey baby! I think I wanna marry yooooou!" he sang, spreading butter over three slices of bread, swaying his hips as he did so. The slices of ham and lettuce came right after, topped with cheese and a tick layer of mayonnaise just how Richard liked it. He smiled to himself and patted his own shoulder for a job well done, then danced over to the dishwasher to get Richard's lunchbox, swinging his hips from side to side, hands in the air, singing, "is it the look in your eeeyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you! I'll go get a ring-"  
  
"Someone's in a good mood today," a deep voice rang behind him. Lee immediately stopped singing. "Good morning, Lee."   
  
"Oh, good morning," Lee said, slightly embarrassed. "I was just making your lunch."  
  
"Don't let me ruin the fun," Richard said, sitting down with the newspaper, "you're quite the singer, Lee. Dancer too, by the looks of it."   
  
Lee's blush deepened and now he just wanted to get away from the whole situation. "Coffee? Breakfast?"  
  
"Coffee, thanks. I think I'll skip breakfast today."  
  
"Alright, coming up," Lee nodded, leaving Richard alone with his paper. He quickly turned on the coffee maker, put Richard's lunch in the box and grabbed the stack of post-its and turned down the radio. As he reached for the pen he pondered on what he should write; he'd written enough of the boring "have a lovely day" and "enjoy your lunch" notes, and wanted to be a little bold. He turned quickly to look at Richard, who sat there in his blue Burberry suit ready for work, a stern look on his face with his nose buried in the paper. He smiled and went with  
  
 _Have a good day at work, handsome!  
  
_ and left a small winky face and heart at the bottom. He had started to leave this sweet little lunch notes for Richard a few weeks after he started working for him. Richard would usually write something back, and leave them for Lee to see when he cleaned out of his lunchbox. Often just a smiley face or a thank you, but it was Richard telling him he appreciated them. One time, Lee had left a note saying, _a hot bath is waiting for you when you get home_ , because Richard had been working late a lot lately and Lee knew he was tired. When Richard came home that day, the tub was indeed ready for him, filled to the brim with hot water like Lee had promised. When Lee cleaned out his lunchbox that day, Richard had written _I love you_ back. Lee knew he didn't mean it _that_ way, but it still made him giddy whenever he thought about it.   
  
Lee had worked for Richard for four months, and was hired as a live-in babysitter for his five year old daughter Lily (oh sweet baby Lily, Lee loved her as if she was his own). He couldn't quite remember why he had applied for the job, but he remembered Richard's desperate Craigslist ad, how quickly Richard had responded to his application. He remembered that the asphalt had been so hot on the day of his interview, his shoes nearly melted, and the first thing Richard said to him was, "you smell." Luckily, he had laughed afterwards and interviewed him for an hour before letting Lee meet his daughter. With his easy going self, Lee quickly bonded with Lily and the chemistry between him and Richard seemed good. Richard called him the day after and said he was hired, and that a moving company was on its way to collect his stuff.   
  
Lee didn't mind it happening so fast, he knew Richard was under pressure, he had been headhunted for the job as a CFO for a shipping company and had just moved across the pond from London to New York. Lee settled in quickly, and became a part of the family almost straight away.  
  
The only real problem Lee had with his job, was that he was in love with his boss, and had been so for the last three months, three weeks and four days (and nineteen hours and twenty-four minutes or so).   
  
He had tried to brush it off as a crush, but to no avail. Every little thing Richard did and said Lee found endlessly charming, from how he combed his hair to how he always checked twice for his phone before leaving home, and how gracefully he held a glass of wine. Not to mention how witty he could be when he was overtired. Even his regular grumpiness Lee found charming. Didn't help much that Lee liked his men a little older, and that he was more or less the same height as him. Richard's killer hips, thighs and ass had kept Lee up at night on many occasions. Richard was also someone Lee could relate to, they had the same interests and values. He was a passionate man, kind and considerate, and basically had everything Lee was looking for in a significant other.   
  
It took Lee only a few days to gather up enough courage to flirt with him, but Richard had seemed unaffected and had done so ever since. No matter what he did or said, Richard seemed to be too socially retarded to understand the concept of flirting.   
  
Of course, Lee didn't know if Richard actually was into men, but he had his presumptions. As far as Lee knew, Richard had never really been in a serious relationship since he was in his early twenties, and the relationship with Lily's mother hadn't been a healthy one. Although Richard loved his daughter dearly, he had said the quick affair he had with Lily's mother had been a huge mistake. Lee thought there was a fifty-fifty chance of Richard being gay, and he was not about to let that chance pass up on him. To this day though, luck hadn't exactly been on his side when it came to seducing Richard. But he had a good gut feeling about him (well, some times at least), and wasn't about to give up on him just yet.  
  
"Earth to Lee," Richard said, looking up from his paper.   
  
"Oh! Coffee, right. Sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts for a second there."   
  
"More like five minutes," Richard said, smiling as Lee poured him a cup of coffee, "a penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular," Lee said and put the cup in front of him. "I'll go and wake up Lily, anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"I'm good. Thank you, Lee."  
  
Her bedroom was dark and messy, and he made a mental note to make her tidy it later. "Rise and shine," he said softly, bending down to stroke her dark hair away from her eyes, "time to wake up. I'm making pancakes for breakfast."  
  
"Pancakes?" she asked, voice laced with sleep, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, pancakes. You comin' or what?" Lee started walking out and he could hear soft footsteps following him.   
  
"Can I have syrup?"  
  
"Only if you promise to tidy your room after," Lee said.   
  
"Will you help me, Lee?"  
  
"You're old enough to tidy your own room, sweetheart," Richard said, folding his paper, smiling as a pout became present on Lily's face.   
  
"Sure you won't stay for pancakes, Richard?" Lee asked as he looked for ingredients for the batter.   
  
"As tempting as it sounds, I've got to get going," Richard sighed, finishing his coffee. "I have a meeting at 8:00."  
  
"Okay, your loss," Lee said, shrugging, only to receive a snort in return. "Text me when you're on your way home so I can have dinner ready."  
  
"Your loss, daddy," Lily chimed in.   
  
"Yeah, right on, kiddo," Lee said.   
  
"You two are like Chip and Dale. I'll text you," Richard promised as he rose from his chair, bending down to peck Lily's cheek. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yeah, you have a good day at work," Lee said, watching from the corner of his eye as Richard picked up his suitcase and was about to leave, reaching into his pocket to check for his phone. Lee smiled, thinking of how he knew Richard would do the exact same thing once he stood at the door.  
  
"You forgot Lee, daddy," Lily said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot to give Lee a kiss too," she explained.  
  
"I never-"  
  
"Yeah, what about my kiss, Richard?" Lee said, puckering his lips.  
  
"I'll see you later," Richard said again, shaking his head as Lee burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice one, kiddo. High five!"

 *

"What are you drawing?" Lee said half-heartedly later that day, barely looking up from the book he was reading; a story of unrequited love, how fitting (and depressing).   
  
"You and daddy," Lily said, "kissing."  
  
Lee's heart dropped a little. "Oh, but sweetie, it's not like that."  
  
"I thought you would like it if daddy gave you a kiss too," she said, looking up at him with such a sincere look on her face it broke Lee's heart, "I think you would. That's why I tried to make him do it. And I think daddy would like to kiss you, too."  
  
"Now what makes you say that?" Lee asked, curious.  
  
"Because daddy looks at you sometimes," she said, in a way that made Lee feel stupid for not having noticed.  
  
"Looks at me?"  
  
"Yeah, like long and stuff," she shrugged, drawing Lee with a little longer hair than necessary.   
  
"Like long and stuff. You mean he stares?"  
  
Lily nodded. "But only when you're not looking."  
  
"You sure have an observant eye, little one," Lee said, and realized Lily had actually just lit a tiny beacon of hope inside him. A warm feeling spread through his chest; maybe Richard _did_ like him, but was too shy to say something, and that wouldn't really surprise him because Richard was definitely a shy guy, in his own weird way. And Lee did sometimes get a feeling telling him there was something there.  
  
Now all he needed to figure out was what to do with this new information, but Lily didn't even give him time to think before coming up with the solution.  
  
"I'd like it if you was daddy's boyfriend. I think that would make him really happy."  
  
"I'm not sure your dad likes me like that, pumpkin."  
  
"We could make a list," Lily suggested.  
  
"A list?"  
  
"Yep, on how to get daddy to like you like that. To make him happy."  
  
Lee let that sink in a little. "You know, that's not such a bad idea…"  
  
"I know," Lily grinned.  
  
"Okay, miss smartypants," Lee said, stealing one of Lily's crayons and a sheet of paper, "any suggestions?"  
  
"You should make him his favorite food," Lily said, and Lee nodded as he wrote it down; he remembered having read somewhere that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. It was a good start. And by the looks of Lily's drawing, Richard was in dear need of food. "And look at him a lot."  
  
"Got it. Okay, what do you think about this, should I up my game and turn his lunch notes into something more romantic?"  
  
"Yes," Lily nodded, and for a moment Lee couldn't actually believe he was taking love advice from a five year old that probably didn't even know what the word romantic meant. He really was that desperate. "You should give him hugs, and tell him he looks pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I should… what about back rubs?"  
  
"What is a back rubs?"  
  
"Nevermind, anything else?" he asked, but Lily shrugged, so while smirking, Lee added a few of his own ideas he figured it was best not to let Lily in on.  
  
The list ended up something like this:  
  
**_Making Richard Happy: Ten Steps On How To Make Richard Fall In Love by Lee Pace and Lily Marie Armitage_ **

  1. _Make him his favorite food_
  2. _Look at him a lot_
  3. _Write_ _dirty_ _romantic lunch notes_
  4. _Give him hugs_
  5. _Give him compliments on his looks_
  6. _Give him back rubs after a long day at work_
  7. _Never lock the door while showering_
  8. _Let all touches linger a little longer than necessary_
  9. _Get him drunk_
  10. _Steal his clothes and sleep in them so they smell like me_



Pleased, Lee folded the paper and put it safely in his pocket. With Lily's help, he was going to make Richard fall in love with him. "Look," she said, and held up her drawing. So maybe his hair was a little long, and Richard looked like a stick, but their lips (more like two duck beaks) was connected, and Lee couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Can I keep that?" he asked, and Lily handed it over, just as Lee's phone beeped.   
  
 _Home within an hour. xx R  
  
_ And so, Lee realized, it begins. 

*

Step one. Make shepherd's pie, Richard's favorite — surely that alone almost ought to do the trick, Lee thought. It was definitely in Lee's favor that he was a decent cook too, and when Richard came home, he didn't even say hello, just "are you making shepherd's pie?"  
  
"Come and have a taste!" Lee yelled from the kitchen, stirring the pot.  
  
"Shepherd's pie is my favorite," Richard admitted as he entered the kitchen. "Lee, it smells delicious."  
  
"It is? Oh, I didn't know that." Well, of course he did, but he wasn't about to admit he had called Richard's mother to ask of a list of Richard's favorite meals, preferably in order, starting with his absolute favorite. He dipped a clean spoon in the sauce before nearly shoving it into Richard's mouth. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it might be the best I've ever had," Richard confessed, "even better than my mother's, but don't tell her I said that if you ever talk to her. I've learned the hard way not to ever criticize her food."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," he said, throwing the spoon in the sink. He reached over and put his hand on Richard's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You look tired."  
  
"I am," he admitted, and just sighed when Lee let his hand slide down his arm, stopping just above his elbow to give him a soft squeeze. "Not only did we have some IT problems today, but I just realized my secretary is actually almost sexually harassing me, and I have no idea how to say I'm not interested."  
  
"Well, you are a very handsome fella," Lee said, stirring the pot. "I'd sexually harass you, too."  
  
"Very funny. Anyway, you up for a movie again tonight?"  
  
"Sure, how can I say no to a face like that?" Lee said, and reached out and pinched Richard's cheek.  
  
"What's gotten into you today?" Richard asked, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Just in a good mood, that's all," Lee grinned, ushering Richard to go see to Lily, smacking his ass while doing so, with promises of calling out when dinner's ready. 

*

Step two. That would be easy; Lee looked at Richard all the time, his eyes would always seek out Richard every once in a while, and linger. He suspected though, he would have to have this specific look of adoration on his face while doing so. Just plain staring would probably creep Richard out.   
  
Richard slouched on the couch with a glass of wine, and honestly Lee couldn't wait to join him. He just had to finish folding a basket of Lily's clothes fresh out of the dryer, last chore before he could call it a day. So the dinner had definitely pleased Richard, Lee thought, he had praised Lee for it, but that was all. Richard still seemed unaffected, not that Lee was sure what he could expect in return of his efforts at such an early stage, but at least one tiny hint of what was going inside of Richard's head would be nice. When done, he put the basket by Lily's door, she was asleep so he made the decision to wait until the morning to put it in her closet.   
  
Lee grabbed a glass on his way to the couch, and he hadn't even managed to sit down before Richard had snatched the glass out of his hand and filled it with wine. "Thanks," Lee said as Richard handed it back. He tried to gracefully swirl the wine and smell it like Richard always did before his first sip, looking at Richard while doing so. He opted for a seductive look, but the way Richard raised his eyebrows at him and laughed told him he had failed at everything.   
  
"You're supposed to _swirl_ it, Lee, not shake it," Richard said, "you're such an uneducated wine drinker."  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Educated Wine Drinker," Lee replied, and Richard laughed again.   
  
"Here, let me show you," he said, still laughing a little as he scooted closer on the couch. As Richard's hand closed around Lee's, he swore there were fireworks. Their hands moved in union and Richard smiled and said "not so hard, is it?" and moved back. Lee felt his hand giving in a little when the support of Richard's disappeared. "Keep doing it, then smell it and taste it."  
  
"I think I'll just drink it," Lee told him, "I can live with being an uneducated wine drinker."  
  
"Just drink it is fine, too," Richard said, smiling. "One glass of wine a day keeps the doctors away."  
  
"Sure," Lee said, "movie?"  
  
"Oh, almost forgot that," Richard said.  
  
Turned out Richard had picked out a really fucking boring movie. Lee ended up just resting his eyes on Richard, hoping he would be caught looking so he could smile at him and maybe give him a compliment, but unlike Lee, Richard seemed to actually like it.  
  
The light from the screen reflected on Richard's face, and Lee felt captivated. He couldn't look away, his eyes were fixed on the man sitting beside him. He looked at his hair, the soft curls at his neck and wanted to twirl them around his fingers. His piercing icy blue eyes, which weren't so easy to see at that angle, but he saw enough to want to drown in them, so cold and warm at the same time. His prominent nose, Lee loved it, he thought it gave him a strong look, and he wanted to nudge his own against it. And his lips, Lee could write an entire book on all the fantasies he'd had that involved Richard's lips.   
  
He looked at his hands that rested on his lap, and Lee wanted to reach out and entwine their fingers. He always thought that if he did get to hold Richard's hand one day, their hands would fit together perfectly. The thought of sitting on the couch, holding hands while watching a movie nearly made Lee blush.  
  
He sighed. Lee really hoped that his (and Lily's) plan would work. In all honesty, all that was missing from their relationship was intimacy, other than that they were already acting like a married couple. Richard was the hot-shot business dad with a good job, and Lee was the stay at home mom with the responsibility of taking care of the house and kids, and making sure everyone was well fed. He and Richard had since day one had a good chemistry, he had made Lee feel welcome and at home and that quickly made him part of the little family.   
  
Richard had always been kind and caring, and one time he had stayed home from work even though he had an important meeting, because Lee was sick with a fever. He had taken his temperature, gotten him chicken soup from their local Thai restaurant and tucked him into bed. He had come in to check on him several times, making sure the fever didn't worsen. There was no doubt Richard cared for him, but that seemed to be it. At the moment, from what Lee could gather, the love he felt for Richard was unrequited and he suddenly felt a little doubtful of whether or not he could change it. He tried to blame his uncertainty on the three glasses of wine he'd had.   
  
"Are you okay? You look a little sad," Richard said all of a sudden. Such a kind and caring man, Richard. Lee wanted to cry.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all," he said, stretching his legs so that his toes touched Richard's thighs.  
  
"Well, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you," Richard reminded him with a warm smile as he reached out to pat his leg and Lee resisted the urge to bury his face in the cushions. Most of all he just wanted to scream at him and ask him why he couldn't just realize that Lee was madly in love with him and wanted to marry him and have his babies (and have lots and lots of sex, something Lee hadn't had in a while).   
  
"Do you like it here?" Richard asked after a while, with a concerned look on his face. "Because if you don't and there's something I can do-"  
  
"Of course I like it here, where did you get the idea that I don't?"  
  
"I don't know, you just looked so sad and I thought, well. Maybe there was something wrong with this whole situation, or the salary and I figured that might not be an easy thing to tell me, so I thought I'd bring it up. Because I want you to like it here. I don't want to wake up one day and have your resignation letter waiting for me on the kitchen table because you were unsatisfied with something I could have changed."  
  
"I love it here, honestly Richard, I love your daughter like she's my own. I enjoy every second I spend with you and her. And there's nothing wrong with my salary, in fact I think you pay me way too much."  
  
"Well, she has started to take after you," Richard commented a little dryly.   
  
"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Lee mused.  
  
"Both yes and no," Richard answered.   
  
"You're such an asshole sometimes," Lee said and they both laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it here," Richard said softly after the laughter had died down, "if you ever feel otherwise, I want you to tell me." Lee nudged his thigh with his foot and gave him a smile. So maybe the staring part of his plan hadn't worked out that well this time as Richard hadn't seemed to notice, but at least Richard had acknowledged him, and told him in his own way he appreciated him and his presence. It was a start. Now Lee couldn't wait to take on the next step, and see how it would evolve.  
  
After another half hour, Lee fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up in the middle of the night, the living room was dark and quiet, the only noise to be heard came from the streets three stories down. Richard's spot was empty, but he had tucked Lee into a blanket before going to bed. Sweet, kind Richard, Lee thought, before falling back into sleep. 

*

Step three. Despite not having an alarm clock present, Lee woke up at 6:00 am, with more than enough time to make Richard's lunch. He did his usual morning routine; turned on the coffee maker, made Richard's lunch and wrote a note to go with it. He and Lily had agreed he had to up his game on those, turn the messages into something more romantic, which was easier said than done without flat out admitting his love for Richard (which he of course also could do, and that would probably make things a lot easier, but why do it the easy way, when you can do it the hard way).  
  
 _Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. Have a lovely day, xo L  
  
_ Satisfied, he opened the lunchbox and emptied its content in the trash, filling it with three tempting sandwiches and his sweet note. He put the lunchbox by Richard's suitcase so he wouldn't forget it. He was done by 06:16 and figured he'd manage a shower before starting breakfast.   
  
Newly showered, dressed and hair still a little wet, Lee started repeating step one by making a proper full breakfast, hoping Richard wasn't in such a rush this morning and was able to stay and eat with them.   
  
"Good morning," he heard one sleepy Richard say behind him.  
  
"Coffee?" Lee asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"God, yes," Richard said, sitting down, not even bothering to open his newspaper.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Lee asked as he poured him a cup.  
  
"Yes," he answered and nearly snatched the cup out of Lee's hands. "Just got late that's all. I ended up watching some TV before going to bed. Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you up."  
  
"Thanks for tucking me in," Lee said as he flipped the eggs. His heart got about as warm as the underside of the eggs as he thought about Richard tucking him in. He wondered if he had kissed his forehead, just like he always does with Lily.   
  
"You're welcome," Richard said, and smiled and took a good large sip of his coffee. Still not touching the newspaper.  
  
"Are you in a rush or will you have breakfast with us?"  
  
"I got time," Richard said, "especially if that is egg and bacon I'm smelling."  
  
"Full breakfast," Lee confirmed.   
  
"Need any help?"   
  
"Well, if you want you could always chop the tomatoes and heat the baked beans."  
  
"I'm on it."   
  
As it turned out, Richard wasn't even capable of heating up a can of baked beans. "Seriously," Lee said, baffled, "you burned the entire can. We can't eat that. How did you guys even survive before I got here?"  
  
Richard blushed. "Take out?"  
  
"You're a lousy cook, Richard," Lee sighed, and wanted to be a little annoyed — because seriously, who burns baked beans? But he looked so cute and sorry and Lee almost pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Richard said. "I never was this bad. I used to be quite the cook. But that was nearly twenty years ago."  
  
"It's fine," Lee laughed, "I'm just surprised. But at least you can chop a tomato. Besides, I bet we can have a nice breakfast even without baked beans."  
  
"You sure? I can run out and buy some-"  
  
"I said it's _fine_. Don't worry about it, seriously. You go wake up Lily, and breakfast will be ready when you're back."  
  
"What would I do without you," Richard said and patted Lee's back.   
  
"You'd probably starve," Lee said and Richard could only agree. 

* 

Step four. Hugs. Which in reality, was something Lee was used to giving, just not to Richard; he realized he had actually never given the man a single hug. He had never once thought twice about giving someone a hug, yet now it felt like such a big deal. Most likely because it was Richard he was going to hug, and now Lee was full of expectations and hopes.  
  
In one way, he couldn't wait to hug him. Wrap his arms around him, pull him close and maybe even feel his heartbeat. Still there was something scary about it all, the fear of being turned down, or maybe Richard wouldn't appreciate it. Richard might not be a hugging kind of guy, for all Lee knew, he had never hugged him after all. He tried to reason with himself that it's _just_ a hug, but at the same time, it doesn't need to be just a hug, and Lee didn't want it to be just a hug. He wanted it to be something special.   
  
"Lily," Lee said quietly, while helping her dress her Barbies. She looked up at him, nodding. "When should I hug Richard?"  
  
"You could hug him goodnight," she suggested as she handed Lee a bright yellow dress.   
  
"You're right, that wouldn't be so suspicious. How should I do it?"  
  
"You don't know how to give a hug? You hug me all the time, Lee."   
  
"Yeah, but…"   
  
"You just _hug_ him." She grabbed her favorite teddybear and showed him. "Like this."  
  
"What if he pushes me away?" he asked.  
  
"Daddy won't do that," she said.   
  
Hopefully not, Lee thought and checked his watch. "Oy," he said, "way past your bedtime already, sweetheart. Go wash up and brush your teeth, give your father a good night kiss and tell him to tuck you in."  
  
"Promise you'll hug daddy goodnight, Lee," Lily said as she put her Barbies away.   
  
"I promise."  
  
"He'll hug you back," she said, but it wasn't enough to put Lee at ease.  
  
It was one of those days where Richard brought work home. He was stationed in his office, and had been there since after dinner. Lee thought it might be weird if he went in there and hugged him, so he ended up hanging out in the living room by himself, trying to make time pass as he waited for Richard.  
  
He started with continuing reading his book, but after half an hour he had only read two sentences so he put it away. He thought about watching a movie instead, yet somehow he ended up cleaning the entire kitchen. At least then he became more focused on the task than the lingering thoughts of the hug he knew he had promised Lily to give Richard. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, and it didn't matter how many times he told himself it was just a hug, it didn't help.   
  
When he cleaned out Richard's lunchbox before putting it in the dishwasher, the note he had written Richard was gone. He had most likely forgotten to put it back in, Lee tried to convince himself, but considering the content of it he also thought Richard might have thrown it. And that did nothing but contribute to Lee's growing apprehension.   
  
Lee was cleaning the kitchen counter for maybe the third time when Richard's hand landed on his shoulder, and he nearly jumped.  
  
"Did you clean the kitchen?" he asked, amused.   
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Sorry I had to spend the night working."  
  
"It's okay," Lee said, and yawned. Cleaning the kitchen had taken its toll. "But I think I'll call it a night, before I fall asleep with my head in the bucket."  
  
"Me too," Richard said, "sleep tight, Lee."  
  
And then, Lee realized, this was it, he had to do it now. But he just stood there, and Richard was looking at him all funny and then he just went for it and pulled him awkwardly into a hug and closed his eyes. Lee's entire body was all tensed up, scared Richard would push him away. But then one of Richard's arms came around and landed on his back, and Lee felt himself relax into him on an instant and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He didn't push him away. "Good night, Richard."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Richard asked him without letting go. "This is not like you."  
  
"Everything is fine," Lee murmured, and smiled as Richard's hair tickled the tip of his nose. "Just wanted to hug you goodnight for once is all."  
  
"Good night, Lee," Richard said quietly, rubbing his back.  
  
Then Lee let him go, and gave him a lopsided smile. "Good night, Richard. Good night indeed." 

* 

Step five. Probably one of the easiest steps for Lee, as he had constantly complimented Richard since he first moved in, in attempts to flirt with him. He was also in luck, because it was Friday night and Richard was going to an event or dinner of some sort, and was dressing up.   
  
"Is that supposed to be a Windsor?" Lee asked from the couch, a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap, reruns of his favorite show, _The Real Housewives of New York City_ on the TV.   
  
"Shut up," Richard said, untangling the knot he had worked so hard on.  
  
Lee put the bowl aside, spilling some of the content in the process, and walked up to Richard. "Let me help you."  
  
"Are you going to put your greasy fingers on my new tie?" Richard looked at him.  
  
Grinning, Lee wiped his hands on his t-shirt before grabbing his tie. "For a business man you're lousy at tying a tie. So, what is this thing you're going to?"  
  
"It's just dinner," Richard said, and he stood so close Lee could feel his breath on his lips. He tried to focus on tying the tie.  
  
"Sounds like fun," he said, pulling the end of the tie through a loop.   
  
"Not really," Richard sighed, "it's just a formal dinner with the CEO, me, some of the shareholders and representatives of other stakeholders. It's usually a three or four course meal accompanied by drinks, idle talk and women. It's really not for me, and it's a part of the job I really don't enjoy."  
  
"Oh," Lee said, as he carefully tightened the knot and drew it up to Richard's collar.   
  
"To be honest," Richard said, "I'd rather stay at home and watch that shitty show of yours."  
  
"It's not shit," Lee said, pretending to be insulted. Richard may not have mentioned him, but he did say he would rather stay home. Home, where he and Lily was. Home, watching Lee's favorite reality show. Lee blushed a little, and realized his hands were still holding onto Richard's tie. "Well, there you go."  
  
"Thank you," Richard said.  
  
"You look great," Lee said, letting go of his tie and patting Richard's chest. It was the most sincere compliment he had ever given Richard, and for once, Richard didn't just blow it off.  
  
"Thank you," he said again, "I guess I should be going."  
  
"Yeah," Lee said, taking a step back and out of Richard's personal space. "Try and have some fun at least."  
  
"I will, enjoy your shitty show."  
  
"Get out," Lee laughed as he made his way back to the couch, grabbing his bowl of popcorn before sitting down.  
  
"See you later then," Richard said and ruffled Lee's hair on his way out.  
  
Lee spent the entire evening watching reruns of The Real Housewives of New York City, popcorn scattered over the entire couch, the bottle of wine he had opened after Richard left was empty. He hoped maybe Richard would text him, but he didn't, and somehow Lee was glad because then at least maybe he was having a good time after all. At the same time, he wouldn't have complained if he was bombarded with texts from a Richard longing to come home.   
  
As the night dragged out and his glass of wine kept being emptied quicker and quicker, the thoughts of Richard increased. There had been two interesting days so far, and if anything, at least Lee felt more at ease with Richard now than ever, yet he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that Richard was just being Richard, and Richard was friendly. Lee had felt an achievement when Richard had hugged him back, but that was no achievement. Maybe a hug was something intimate, but Lee always hugged his friends. A hug was no indication of that kind of love.  
  
Everything that Richard had done, or said, implied nothing else than that he was a kind and caring man, confident enough to show friendly affection towards another man. Lee wished he had enough self-assurance to just lay it all on the table for Richard, tell him how he felt and get it over with. He was a wuss. Lee wanted a break from his own head.  
  
Luckily, at 11:17 pm, he fell asleep, one hand down the bowl of popcorn and the other securely around the empty bottle of wine.  
  
"Lee," Richard said softly, his voice so close to his ear, and his breath smelled of alcohol. "Wake up. Go to bed."  
  
"Mphf," Lee groaned, "whatimeizzit?"  
  
"It's nearly three in the morning, come on. Get up," Richard said and gently removed the wine bottle from Lee's hand, placing it on the table. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybeeee… one tiny bit?" Lee said, looking up at him from under heavy eyelids. Smiling when Richard hooked one strong arm around his waist to pull him up. "You smell nice."  
  
"You're drunk," Richard said, mostly amused. "You need to go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Lee said. "You're strong. Do you work out?"  
  
"Jesus," Richard said, trying his best to keep Lee on his feet as they walked towards his bedroom. "You really are drunk. How did you get so drunk on one bottle of wine?"  
  
"I don't really believe in Jesus," Lee said. "I mean, they say he walked on _water_. He's nothing but a fraud."  
  
"You really are drunk," Richard repeated as he opened the door to Lee's bedroom, sighing with relief as Lee fell down on the bed.   
  
"Yeah," Lee said, burying his face in his pillows.   
  
"Will you be okay on your own now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Lee said.  
  
"Good night," Richard said, and Lee smiled into his pillow as he head the door close.  
  
"Hey Richard?" Lee said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"It was not so bad."  
  
"I mishhd jo," Lee said, voice muffled by the pillow and the sleep that was coming over him.  
  
"What?" Richard said, but Lee was already asleep. 

* 

Step six. There was something odd about the situation that Lee couldn't put his finger on. Richard lay on his stomach, his upper body bare, his jeans riding low enough on his hips for Lee to see the beginning of his crack, teasing him, daring him. He sat down on Richard's firm ass, his hand reaching for a bottle of oil before pouring some in the palm of his hand, warming it by rubbing his hands together.   
  
He put his hands on Richard's shoulders, gently starting to spread the oil around on Richard's shoulders, neck and back with light strokes. With a gentle, constant pressure, Lee began rubbing the soft skin on his back, beginning at the spine and moving outwards to his sides, hands resting a little on his hips each time before sliding slowly back up.  
  
Richard groaned under him. "Jesus Lee, that feels good."  
  
"Told you I know how to give a massage," Lee heard himself say, leaning down to whisper it in Richard's ear. Lee repeated the method a few times before moving to his shoulders, rubbing gently, listening to Richard breathe heavily under his touch. Lee could feel his body reacting to the noises he was making, and the feeling of his soft skin.   
  
"Lee," Richard said.  
  
"Richard," Lee purred back, his hands coming around, sliding underneath to feel Richard's chest as he leaned down to kiss his neck. Richard hissed, hands coming up to pull at Lee's hair. He twisted his head enough for Lee to be able to kiss him, and Lee was just about to dive in for the kiss he had been waiting for so, so long –   
  
"Lee," a voice familiar voice said, accompanied by a heavy knock on the door and Lee nearly jolted out of his sleep. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now," he said, painfully aware that his groin was aching.   
  
"Oh, sorry I woke you up," Richard said, "can I come in?"  
  
"Uh," Lee said and rearranged himself into a sitting position and covered his tent with a pillow. Yeah, Richard would definitely know what was going on under there, Lee realized, but was too tired to really care. "Yeah, come on in."  
  
So maybe he wasn't bare chested and Lee couldn't see his ass crack, but he looked handsome enough to contribute to Lee's already aching hardness with his hair combed neatly back and wearing a tight t-shirt. He was holding a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"You were pretty wasted when I got home," Richard said, and sat down on his bed. He glanced at the pillow, but kept a poker face and didn't say anything, just placed the glass of water on his bedside table. "I'm amazed that someone at your height can get so drunk on one bottle of wine."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Lee said, "that was irresponsible of me. It won't happen again."  
  
"It's okay, nothing bad happened. I'm not mad and I'm not here to yell at you. You don't need me to tell you it wasn't the smartest thing to do as the only responsible adult at home, because you seem to know that already. I just thought you might have an aching head so I brought water and Advil."  
  
"I'm good, but thanks though Richard, that's very sweet of you."  
  
"Anytime," Richard said and stood up. "I went out and got breakfast earlier, it's in the fridge."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Lee smiled, "I'll be up in a few minutes." Something about the look on Richard's face said he didn't believe him.  
  
Later, Lee and Lily were busy playing pirate. She had made him put on an eyepatch, a fake mustache, an earring and he had to carry a plastic sword. They ran around having sword fights, and honestly Lee was having the time of his life.   
  
"Arr," Lily said and put her sword against Lee's thigh.   
  
"Oh, please, don't take me," Lee said, "take your father instead!"   
  
"Will you help me, Pirate Lee?"  
  
"Aye," he said, and then they both ran for Richard who sat peacefully on the couch reading, unaware that two heavily armed pirates was on their way to get him. Lily got there first, putting her sword against her father's stomach and told him they were taking him as a prisoner.  
  
"Get up, landlubber," Lee chimed in. "You heard the lady."  
  
"I surrender," Richard said, raising his arms, "ow."  
  
Lee frowned and lowered his sword. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My shoulder hurts," Richard said, "probably from nearly dragging you to your room last night, you're heavier than you look. Probably stretched a muscle."  
  
"Sorry," Lee said and pulled off the eyepatch. "I can give you a massage if you want, see if that helps?"  
  
Richard didn't end up laying on his stomach with his upper body bare, no ass crack was showing and he was sitting on a chair. But he was wearing a t-shirt, which he rolled it up into a tank top on one side so Lee got to touch his skin. Richard did make some noises, although Lee wasn't entirely sure it was of pain or pleasure. He used the tip of his fingers to make small circles around and on his shoulder, gently adding a little pressure. When Richard sighed, Lee's mind wandered to the dream he'd had and how close he had been to that kiss, and how far away that kiss was in reality.   
  
The feeling of Richard's skin gave him goosebumps, and he even got a little turned on (it had been _long_ okay), but his hands keep working on him, making sure he's loosening all possible knots.   
  
"Let's see now," Lee said, and raised Richard's arm. "Does it hurt now?"  
  
"No," Richard answered, before quickly correcting himself, "I mean, it's getting better."  
  
"Okay," Lee said as he gently brought his hand back down. He was almost tempted to ask if Richard wants a full back massage, but dropped it, and just let his fingers curl around his shoulder, squeezing gently. Richard lets out a long sigh again, and Lee has to bite his lip so he doesn't say something stupid or inappropriate. Lee carefully lifts his arm up again, his long fingers gently wrapped around Richard's perfectly shaped biceps. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah," Richard said, a little hesitantly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Lee said as he a little unwillingly let go of Richard's arm. Richard got up and rolled his sleeve back down, looking a little flush.   
  
"You look really ridiculous with that mustache," Richard said, a lopsided smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I look great," Lee said, slightly offended.  
  
Smile still on his lips, Richard patted his shoulder apologetically and walked back to his book.  

* 

Step seven. The shower-step, as Lee had decided to call it, was something he had come up with in the heat of the moment. Dewy pictures of himself and Richard in the shower together had decidedly run through his head at that moment, and he had actually no idea what he wanted to accomplish with that step. It really went without saying that the thought of Richard hastily undressing before climbing into the shower and attacking Lee's mouth with his own would not happen. Richard just wasn't that kind of man, but that was okay.  
  
Lee decided to wait until the next day to proceed with his plan, he had to figure out if it was any point of doing it. He began by going through different scenarios in his head and Lee had to admit all of them ended with Richard turning on his heels before slamming the door shut. There really wasn't any point in doing it, and it would probably just make Richard embarrassed if he happened to walk in and see Lee naked. So, when he went to take a shower late that next day, the door was locked.  
  
He climbed into the steaming shower, the hot water making his flesh burn as it trailed down his body. Lee grabbed his bottle of shampoo, gently massaging into his scalp, relishing the sensation.   
  
There was a knock on the door, followed with "Lee?"   
  
"Yeah," Lee answered, quickly rinsing out the shampoo. "You need to use the toilet? I can hurry-"  
  
"No," Richard answered.   
  
"Okay," Lee said, and thought he might have heard a thump against the door. He shrugged and reached for his bottle of shower gel, only to realize he had emptied it. "Fuck. Richard, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said, and Lee thought he almost sounded hopeful.  
  
"You mind if I borrow some of your shower gel?"  
  
"Knock yourself out," he replied softly.  
  
"Thanks," Lee said, and poured a good load of Richard's shower gel into his palm, rubbing his hands together before starting to soap himself in, starting with his armpits. He made a quick job of it like always, and then rinsed. The smell of Richard's soap — Molton Brown body wash — was delicious; it had a strong masculine scent and Lee made a mental note to get one of those himself. The scent was familiar of course, it smelled like Richard and maybe that was part of why Lee loved it so much. He turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping himself in a soft towel. "That soap of yours smells fantastic," Lee said, hoping Richard was still within hearing distance.  
  
"Borrow it whenever you want," he said, his voice so close Lee was starting to wonder if he was sitting right outside or leaning against the door.   
  
"Thanks." Lee walked over to the door and leaned his forehead against it, searching for any kind of sound that would confirm Richard's presence. For a moment, Lee almost thought he could hear Richard breathe. He put his hand flat on the door by his head, as if trying to reach out through it and grab whatever there was to grab on the other side. He imagined for a second that Richard was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.   
  
Lee stood like that for a while, wondering why Richard was there. He couldn't come up with an explanation and was just about to ask when he heard Richard leave without saying a word and everything just felt empty. 

* 

Step eight. There was something about the mood that had been set after the shower incident, something Lee couldn't exactly put his finger on. Richard had a sudden change of mood, and although Lee had never really seen Richard sad per se, it was the first thought that popped into his mind when he saw him. Richard's face looked drawn, and even though the TV was on, it didn't seem like he was actually watching. He looked troubled, and it was as if he was staring into the abyss.  
  
Lee got concerned, and felt a little bad for wanting to use Richard's state of mind to his own advantage, by proceeding with his ten steps. Either way, there was no way Lee was just going to stand there and watch Richard fall apart, if it should come to that, whatever the reason was.  
  
Lee looked at him from the kitchen, debating on whether or not he should get Richard something to drink, or maybe to eat, as he filled up the dishwasher. He ended up making him a grilled cheese sandwich and got him a glass of his homemade lemonade, hoping that would maybe cheer him up, if only just a little.   
  
"You don't look too well," Lee said, his voice thick with concern, as he put the plate and glass down, and put his hand on Richard's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Richard said shortly and pushed Lee's hand away, almost as if it burned his skin.  
  
"I made you something to eat, in case you're hungry," Lee said softly, trying to tread gently.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he muttered back.   
  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay? A hot bath, a cup of coffee, a massage, anything."  
  
Richard just nodded, and Lee was starting to feel a little uneasy. This wasn't like Richard, and Lee didn't know how to respond to it. He went on with the chores he had postponed; changed Richard's sheets, put on another washing machine and vacuumed the hallway. When he was done an hour later, Richard still sat on the couch with an empty look on his face, and now Lee genuinely started to worry.  
  
He sat down on his knees in front of him, blocking the view from the TV. Lee reached out and laid his hand on Richard's thigh, receiving a puzzled look from Richard in return. "Richard, what's wrong? You're not yourself."  
  
"Everything is fine," he said, "I'm just a little tired."  
  
Lee knew a lie when he heard one. "It's not fine, I'm not entirely blind." He had thought he and Richard had a close relationship, and if he was to be honest, he felt a little offended by having been served such a flat out lie like that by someone he trusted so much.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lee, please," he pleaded weakly.  
  
"I care about you Richard, of course I worry," Lee admitted, and squeezed Richard's thigh gently to emphasize.   
  
"Just leave me alone, Lee, please," Richard said, and this time his voice was harsh and carried a hint of anger.  
  
"Richard, I-"  
  
"Lee, listen," Richard said, and removed Lee's hand. "You're right, everything is not fine. And you're very sweet for trying to take care of me, but you're here to take care of my daughter. And right now, you're only making things worse with trying to pamper me to make me feel better. You've been all over me for the past week, and right now I just need some space, okay? Let me deal with things in my own way, and leave me alone for once."  
  
Lee tried to put on a brave face as he said, "ouch, that hurt. I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way."  
  
On his way to his bedroom, Lee could feel his heart break into a million pieces, and Richard didn't even offer him a second glance when he got up and locked himself into his room without another word. His head filled up with so many thoughts at once he had to sit down and breathe before he even tried sorting them out. Although, one kept repeating itself and it made Lee's throat tighten.  
  
 _You've been all over me. Leave me alone.  
  
_ Why had he been foolish enough to trust his gut feeling when it came to Richard, that there was something there to be discovered? Above all else, Lee felt stupid. Richard wasn't interested and he had been pretty damn clear about it, or so Lee thought.  
  
 _Leave me alone.  
  
_ His plan of seduction had only made things worse, and the title _Make Richard Happy_ had never felt less appropriate. In fact, his plan of making Richard happy and have him fall in love, had probably resulted in having Richard resent him. Lee pulled the list out of his pockets, ready to tear it apart. He looked at it for a little while before curling it into a ball and throwing it across his room in frustration.  
  
Lee knew he was drawing a lot of conclusions on his own without having that much to go on, but he couldn't help himself. So many thoughts ran through his head, yet none of them made him feel any wiser. But the one that stood out was that Richard had finally caught up and realized Lee had feelings for him, and this was his way of turning him down. He was catastrophizing, and he started to consider writing a letter of resignation. The thought made him sad, most of all because of Lily. She was an innocent part in this, and Lee felt bad for having involved her in this bound to be catastrophe plan in the first place. Lee knew how much she adored him, and how sad she would be if he packed up his stuff and left. Lee was angry with himself for not having considered this as a possible outcome of his far from bulletproof plan. He had gotten too carried away with the possibility of Richard returning his feelings.  
  
 _Leave me alone.  
  
_ Whatever he ended up doing, sticking to his ten steps of seduction was not one of them.  

*

It was a tense ambience around the breakfast table the next day. They didn't wish each other good morning, and Richard made his own coffee, keeping his nose buried in the paper the entire morning. Lily sat eating her pancakes with a confused look on her face, and Lee felt so bad for putting her in that position it made his stomach ache. Lee cleared the table without a word, not asking Richard if he wanted any more pancakes before taking them off the table. He ruffled Lily's dark, soft hair and made his way to the laundry room to avoid any more uncomfortable silence, noticing Richard's suitcase in the hallway. That only added to his already aching stomach, Richard hadn't mentioned anything about leaving.   
  
Some sleep had done him good, and he was a lot calmer than he had been, and he was able to look at it from a slightly different perspective. Whatever had happened, they would work this out like adults when Richard was ready to talk. His mood was foul and Lee had no desire to get into another fight. He truly believed Richard had turned him down, and that still stung like a motherfucker.  
  
Sighing, Lee started pulling out the clothes he had washed the day before, most of it Richard's, putting it in the dryer. He heard two sets of feet making their way to the hall, one louder than the other.   
  
"Daddy, why are you angry with Lee?" Lee heard Lily ask, loud and clear.  
  
"I'm not angry with anyone," Richard said, his voice was so flat it didn't feel like he even tried to convince her.  
  
"Yes, you _are_. Don't make him leave, daddy. Lee makes the best pancakes in the world and he plays with me even when I know he doesn't want to! He's my best friend, daddy. I don't want him to leave us."  
  
"I gotta go now, sweetie," Richard said, completely ignoring her plea. "I'll be gone for a few days, I need to go to London for work, my boss told me this morning. I'll be home on Thursday." And thirty seconds later, probably after checking his pocket for his phone for the second time and kissing Lily goodbye, Lee noted with a sad smile, the front door opened and closed.  
  
Lee felt both sad and relieved. At least he would have a few days to figure things out, and clear his head without having to walk on his toes around Richard. Still, he felt empty the second Richard closed the door behind him.   
  
Lee was sitting on the couch watching Tom & Jerry when Lily suddenly climbed onto his lap.   
  
"I think you should be my dad," she almost whispered. "I like you better."  
  
"Lily…" Lee murmured, pulling her into a hug, "come here. Don't say that about your father, he loves you just as much as I do."   
  
"I don't want you to leave. Because daddy is mad at you."  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out once he gets home, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair, trying to reassure her as much as he tried to reassure himself.   
  
The next days without Richard passed in a blur, and Lee let the chores wait. He tried not to think about Richard too much, at least not when he was with Lily, he saved that for after she had gone to bed. His heart ached and he hoped whatever happened they would still remain friends. He knew he needed to get it all out in the open and take it from there.   
  
He didn't look forward to it, to come clean and actually admit what he was feeling, but now it had to be done, although he didn't expect coming out of it still having a job. He would understand if Richard didn't want him there anymore. At a point he had written a resignation letter to make it easier for him, but he ended up throwing it in the trash.  
  
At the day of Richard's homecoming, Lee finally pulled himself together and got some of the chores he had postponed done. He cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed and tidied the entire apartment, and finally after two days pulled the clothes out of the dryer. Most of it was Richard's and Lee wondered if he should maybe just put the clothes outside his room, it felt wrong going in there. But he went in anyway, and as he opened Richard's closet, a lidded box fell out from the top shelf, the content spilling out on the floor as the lid fell off once it hit the ground.   
  
"Fuck," he said, and as he started to gather what had fallen out, he realized it was all of his lunch notes. Richard had picked them up from the trash and saved every single one of them, only to put them in a box and store them away in his closet. They were full of food stains and one of them even had traces of a gum, but Richard had still saved them.   
  
He picked up one of them, and he recognized it instantly. It was the last one he had written, the one with the love quote he had thought Richard might have thrown. But he had saved it, and as Lee turned it around he saw Richard had written something there too, and suddenly everything dawned on him.  
  
_The first duty of love is to listen.  
  
_ "Jesus, Lee, you fucking moron!" Lee said to himself and he realized in all of this he had never really listened to anyone except himself. He had been so occupied in his own thoughts and plans that he had never really listened to Richard. Richard really had been obvious all the way, but Lee had been both blind and deaf. He had blown off Richard's affection as kindness, and that's what Lee had gotten wrong. Richard was feeling something for him, Lee was sure of it, Richard had just told him that in a way Lee didn't understand. Just like Lee had done to him.  
  
As he picked up another note it just became more obvious, Lee remembered writing it, and then he also suddenly remembered throwing it in the trash before really checking it. Under Lee's shitty handwriting, Richard had written   
  
_Take a look in the mirror.  
  
_ It was subtle, but not subtle all the same. He had wished Richard a lovely day and called him handsome. Lee smiled as the entire picture started to unfold. He began to understand why Richard had been down, no wonder when Lee never seemed to notice the hints he was giving. And then with Lee being all over him — which he clearly had brushed off as kindness, too — it had just been too much for him to handle.   
  
"All of this could have been avoided had I just listened," Lee told himself rather angrily. He pocketed the note and rushed out of Richard's bedroom. "Lily?"  
  
"I'm in my room!" she yelled back, and Lee could not get into her room quick enough.   
  
"I think your father loves me," he said. "I've just read the signs wrong all this time. I need your help, what do I do?"  
  
"We can go meet him at the airport and then you can kiss him."  
  
"Good idea — wait, kiss him?"  
  
"Yes, _kiss him_. Don't be a wuss, Lee. We can go meet daddy at the airport."  
  
"I don't know when his flight arrives," Lee admitted.   
  
"Then we just have to wait until it does."

*

Three planes were scheduled to arrive from London within the next six hours, the first one in an hour and a half. Although he was sure he was right, he was still nervous. He kept looking at the note, and he just got more sure of his gut feeling each time, and another gut feeling told him he should trust that gut feeling. Richard had been giving him signs all along, and Lee had read them wrong. All of this could have been avoided, he thought again.   
  
The first arriving flight didn't have Richard onboard, much to Lee's dismay. He tried speaking with the carriers of the arriving flights, but none of them would tell him if they had a Mr. Richard Armitage onboard, no matter how much he begged them. The sad love story didn't even work.  
  
"Insensitive a-holes," Lee muttered. As it got later, Lily fell asleep on the bench they were sitting on, her head on Lee's lap. The second plane arrived but no Richard there either.   
  
At 9:45 the last flight arrived, and Lily and Lee waited patiently for Richard. He had to be on that flight, he said he'd be back by Thursday. They stood waiting for a nearly one and a half hour, and Lee was about to give up, but then he finally saw the top of Richard's head above every one else's — bless him for being tall, Lee thought. He grabbed Lily's hand and ran towards him as he came out through customs, his heart hammering. "Richard!"  
  
Richard looked up, a concerned look on his face once he saw Lee coming running towards him, Lily in tow. "Richard," he said again, out of breath and didn't give him a chance to reply before he put his hands on each cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The look of pure shock on Richard's face was priceless. "I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_ I didn't realize," he said against Richard's lips, breathless, but smiling. "Then I saw this." He pulled the note out of his pockets and gave it to him.  
  
Richard said nothing, but grabbed the note and looked at it. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but then he smiled. "I wanted to give it to you," he admitted eventually, "but I was afraid. And looks like I should maybe have taken my own advice."  
  
"Yeah, you should have," Lee murmured, and Richard let him draw him into another kiss, better this time, and though still a little perplexed, Richard responded. Richard was a little hesitant at first, but then his hand came up to curl around Lee's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Lee rested his hand upon Richard's chest a little before letting it glide around and under his trench coat to his lower back.   
  
Lee reached out his hand to Lily and she gave him a high five.  
  
"I saw that," Richard said, "you two had something going on behind my back, didn't you?"  
  
"Lily and I kind of made a list," Lee admitted, a little bashful. "On how to make you fall in love with me."  
  
"You _what_?" Richard said.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when we get home," Lee promised, tightening his arm around Richard's waist, pulling him closer as they made their way to the exit, resting his head on his shoulder. When Richard kissed the top of his head and wrapped his free arm around his shoulder, Lily grinned at him.  
  
"You look kind of tired," Richard said.   
  
"We've been waiting a while," Lee said. "We had no idea when your flight arrived."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," Richard said, "I got stuck in customs too, because I carried too much wine, they thought it was for commercial purposes. I wanted to make it up to you, but they took most of it. I'm really sorry about the other day, Lee. I'm sorry I shut you out, and let my frustration out on you."  
  
"It's okay now," Lee assured him, "we're okay."  
  
As the cab driver loaded the trunk, Richard took the opportunity to finally properly greet his daughter. Lee let go of him with a quick peck on the cheek. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "And I'm so happy to see _your_ pretty face again too," he said, kissing her cheek wetly.   
  
"I'm happy to see you too, daddy," she said, and then whispered, "but I think Lee is even happier."   
  
Lee held Richard's hand for the entire ride home, the three of them sitting tucked together in the back of a taxi. Richard constantly squeezed Lee's hand, as if to make sure he was really there.   
  
Lee carried a sleeping Lily all the way up to their apartment, safely tucking her into bed while Richard started unpacking. "I couldn't have done this without you. I love you so much," he said to her sleeping face, and quietly made his way out of her room, sitting down on the couch to wait for Richard.  
  
"Hey," Lee said when Richard came out of his bedroom and took sat down beside him. He put one hand on Richard's cheek, smiling. "Welcome home."  
  
"Thank you," Richard murmured, and even if a little hesitantly, he leaned in to kiss him. Lee kissed him back, his hand sliding down from his cheek to rest on his chest, feeling Richard's heartbeat.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Lee asked softly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome," Richard admitted. "And it all happened so fast, it's a lot to take in. I sat on that entire flight planning on how I should apologize to you for my behavior, and I was ready to beg for you to stay. Instead we're sitting here, and you've kissed me several times, and I just, it's hard to believe it's true." Lee then pinched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Just assuring you this is very real," Lee said, smiling.   
  
"Whatever you were doing in my closet, I'm glad you found that box," Richard said.  
  
"I was going to put some clothes in and it fell out," Lee said, "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I was when I found that note and realized what that meant. How long, Richard?"  
  
"I knew I liked you the moment you put a foot inside this apartment. But that was in a friend kind of way, then you moved in and as it turns out you're this considerate, kind, loving, passionate, funny and genuinely good person. And you always do this thing with your eyes when you laugh, which is really bloody charming. I… when I first saw you playing with Lily, I guess that's when I knew I was in love. It wasn't so easy to come to terms with because of the fact that you were here to do a job, you know? I saw firsthand what a tight bond you and Lily share and I was scared that if I said anything, that might ruin everything and you might not want to work here." Richard took a breath before he continued. "And then, you made all these comments on my looks and I thought you were joking. I tried giving you subtle hints, but you never seemed to catch up on them. And when you all of a sudden go out of your way to be kind to me, which I really did appreciate, it just got too much. I  stood outside the door, when you showered the other day. I planned on telling you then, but I backed out. And then I got frustrated with myself and I let it all out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I think I can forgive you for that," Lee said, "if you please just kiss me again." Richard obeyed and kissed him, and when he opened his mouth Lee seized his chance and slid his tongue into his mouth. When Lee let him go it was only because he needed to breathe. "Did it never occur to you that I might just be in love with you too?"  
  
"No," Richard said, "not really."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind a few times," Lee said. "I had this gut feeling about you and I'm glad I never gave up on that."  
  
"So am I, Lee, you have no idea," Richard said. "We have a lot to talk about, but right now, I think I just want to hold you."  
  
"I can live with that," Lee said, and he wasn't difficult to ask when Richard held his arm up for him to creep under. He settled in nicely, his head resting on Richard's chest. He slung his arm around him and closed his eyes, just devouring the moment in every way possible.   
  
"We'll have to get a babysitter now," Richard whispered after a while.  
  
"I am the babysitter," Lee replied.  
  
"Exactly. Who's going to look after Lily when I take you out to dinner?"  
  
"You're taking me out on a date?"  
  
"Of course I'm taking you out on dates."  
  
"You're not going to make me wait to the third date, are you? Cause if you are, then our movie nights are definitely to be counted as dates, and we're way overdue."  
  
"All in time, Lee. Don't be so impatient. Anything worth having-"  
  
"-is worth waiting for. Shut up, Richard. I think I've done enough waiting for an entire lifetime." 

*

 

**EPILOGUE**  

Richard opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness currently engulfing the bedroom. He let out a loud sigh through his nose as a finger traced his thin lips, a familiar nose buried in his hair. "Wake up," Lee whispered into his ear, the hot puffs of air sending a shiver down Richard's back.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Richard groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Early morning, yeah," Lee said.  
  
Richard tilted his head to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "It's 5 am Lee, why aren't you asleep like a normal person at this hour? It's barely three hours since we went to sleep."  
  
"Not _my_ fault it got that late," Lee argued, sliding his hand back under the comforter to rub Richard's chest. "It's mostly you that insist on making love for at least one hour — which I am _not_ complaining about by the way, you are a fantastic lover," Lee purred and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, and Richard noticed Lee's hand had suddenly ventured further down south. "Besides, with a kid, that limits adult time to very early in the morning or late in the evening."  
  
"Lee," Richard warned, way too tired for this.  
  
Completely ignoring his warning, Lee placed a kiss on his jaw, fingernails gently scratching his stomach before going around to take a firm grip around his buttock. Richard inhaled sharply and knew that was a mistake, but Lee's lips were on his neck, and he couldn't help it. Lee had mapped out all of his sensitive spots long ago, and he knew exactly where to put his hands and lips to get what he wanted. When Lee captured his mouth and slid a leg between his, Richard knew he had lost the battle and gave in.   
  
So maybe it was a little early and maybe he was a little mad at Lee for waking him up at that hour, but Lee really made it up to him when he writhed in pleasure under him and let Richard swallow his moans with his mouth.  
  
The sun started to rise just as Richard picked up his pace a little, grabbing Lee's hips for leverage as he thrusted. The room lightened up, the rays of sun gently dancing on Lee's face. Richard looked down at him, and was enthralled by the sight before him; Lee's open, panting mouth and closed eyes, his hand securely curled around Richard's neck.  
  
"I love you," Richard said against his cheek, unable to stop himself from saying it before realizing how cheesy that was, situation considered. Lee opened his eyes and looked at him, threading his fingers gently through the hair at Richard's nape, a smile playing on his lips.   
  
"I love you too, doofus," Lee replied before inviting Richard in for a kiss.  
  
They shared a quick shower that morning, and although the shower could barely room the two men it was one of Richard's favorite morning rituals if they had time for it. Lee stepped out a little before him, pecking his lips and gently patting his ass as he did so. He watched fondly as Lee toweled off and got partly dressed before he went to wake up their daughter and make her ready for school.   
  
After Lee and Richard became a couple, it hadn't taken Lily long before she started referring to Lee as one of her dads. Lily still called him by name, but when Lee had taken her on her first day to school that fall, she had referred to him as _my dad._ Lee texted Richard, who was stuck in a meeting, proudly announcing he was officially a father (and a really proud one, too). So he guessed she was _their_ daughter now and not just his, but honestly, that only added to his already very long _Why I Love Lee_ list.  
  
The breakfast table was already set when he got out, and Lee was busy making Richard's lunch. He greeted Lily good morning with a kiss on the top of her head before he went over to Lee, slid his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. Lee turned his head to smile at him, and Richard took the opportunity to peck his lips, too. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm just heating up some bagels," Lee said, "thought I'd make some scrambled eggs too, once I'm done making your lunch."  
  
He already was done though, and was busy writing Richard his lunch note, which was Richard's favorite part about lunch hour. He tried to take a peek to see what he was writing.   
  
"Oh no," Lee warned him, "that's for later. You can go sit down and have a cup of coffee."  
  
Richard was curious but obeyed, squeezing Lee's side. The day before, he had written something slightly inappropriate with promises of pleasure.   
  
The list Lee and Lily had made hung proudly on the fridge, and Richard smiled fondly at it each time he passed it. He figured they might need to take it down soon when Lily learned how to read though, but he'd still keep it. Maybe he'd hang it above their bed. It was a fond memory, and he remembered as if it were yesterday that Lee showed it to him for the first time, and went through the steps with him. He had told Lee a little jokingly when they got to step seven that Lee really didn't need to lock the door when he was in the shower, and he had never done so since that day.   
  
He sat down by the table with his coffee, not minding the folded paper Lee had laid out for him at his spot. Instead he watched Lee as he cracked a bunch of eggs, silently praising himself one lucky man who got to have such a wonderful person as his partner in life. He still had to make Lee pinch his arm sometimes.   
  
Richard ate his breakfast with Lee's free hand on his thigh the entire time, and as he sat enjoying the last of his coffee, he reached down and hooked their index fingers together.   
  
"I have to go now," Richard said and let go of his finger, putting his cup down before making his way around the table to hug his daughter. "Have a good day at school, love," he said and pecked her cheek.  
  
"I will, daddy," she said.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Don't forget Lee, daddy," she reminded him.  
  
"Oh, he won't," Lee said and grabbed Richard by his tie, pulling him into a kiss. Richard kissed him back, his arm coming around to rest on Lee's lower back.   
  
When Richard closed the door behind him, he couldn't wait to come back home. But as he started walking to the elevator, there was a bright smile on his face.   
  
Satisfied. Content.  _Happy_ . 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and con-crit are appreciated. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
